Moments
by AngelicaDL
Summary: Rodney had developed a close friendship with Carson since meeting him. This is a series of short stories spread overtime, to show the journey of that friendship, while it develop into something more. Starting at misbegotten. Warning! Will contain mild slash.
1. Misbegotten - Aftermath

**Author note :**

**Hey. This story will contain spoilers for several episode between the episode 3x2 and 3x17. Also it is slash, so no like, no read :P**

The whole thing didn't go quite like planned. The camp they had set up in the forest clearing on M8G-352 was gone. It had destroyed. They had decided that it was best to bring Michael and the others to an off-world location for safety reasons. There they would be able to keep the previous wraith isolated while Carson could modify the retro virus until he could find a way to make its effects permanent. It was a brilliant plan, but then Michael had regained his memory in secret and helped many of the others to do the same. They had taken over the camp, killed the rest and summoned a hive ship. As if that wasn't bad enough, they had also somehow managed to find the nuke placed on the planet as a failsafe and disarmed it. Most likely through Carson, who now was lying in the infirmary bed.

Rodney was staring down at the frail looking doctor. Jennifer had told him she didn't know when he'd wake up. Carson had been unconscious since they found him in the medical camp strapped to the medical bed. He didn't have a scratch on him, but he wouldn't wake up. Jennifer said she was treating him to the best of her ability, but what the wraith did to people's heads were outside of her expertise. She had no idea when he'd wake up, or why he wouldn't.

Rodney had been a regular visitor for the last four days, coming and just talking. Telling him how useless his medical assistants were. Telling him if he was just conscience to fix it himself it could have gone some much faster. He had grown into quite the thorn in the side of the medical staff. They were all even more intent to make sure the beloved Dr. Beckett would wake up. Those that were not plotting Dr. MacKay's demise that is.

And now Rodney was sitting there with a ruffled appearance and a bad attitude.

"You got to wake up Beckett. These brute Neanderthals don't know what they're doing. I got very wounded, and it's a miracle I didn't bleed out." The nurse looked at him with a particularly murderous glare before clearing out from the room; leaving Rodney to his own thoughts and Carson's steady breathing.

"When it comes to the medical stuff you're very capable. I could probably have learned it if I wanted to, but I prefer real science. You know… Sigh... We need you back. It's Shepard. He misses you, and whines nonstop. It's very annoying. Now would you please stop torturing us all and wake up already! Remember, you have a job to do!"

All reaction Rodney could see was a slight stir. He wasn't very good with these things. A genius, perhaps, but when it came to personal things, feelings, he always became so confused. They were unreasonable and unstable, so he would usually just suppress them. This situation was already so uncertain that there was no point to attempt to control anything.

"I might even be missing you a bit. A lot. It's just not the same without you. You're my friend. Hell, you're much more than that. I need you. I need you here."

He was feeling warm and flustered, his hand was particularly warm. Eyes red rimmed and hair in all directions. As he looked down, he noticed his hand was resting lightly on top of that of Carson's. His eyebrows crumbled, as he stared at his hand like if it had betrayed him, betrayed some secret law. Rodney closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Exertion was going to overcome him soon. It was already giving him a headache. He withdrew his hand and turned around to leave. As he stomped out of the room, the doctor was staring at his back with wide eyes.


	2. Irresistible – Welcome to the crazy

In a small lab in Atlantis shimmering blue lights from different technical appliances lit the room. Laughter came from the hallway outside as people around the base were slowly going crazy. At least that was Rodney's opinion. His stomach rumbled and he groaned in frustration. Shepard better get back soon. He was running out of things to occupy his attention and he would give anything for something to eat. After Shepard left to find more of the liquid at Lucius planet he had disabled the DHD, ran several security maintenance drives and gone over the theoretical mathematics behind retrofitting the gates. Being stuck in one room was beginning to drive Rodney nuts, not as nuts as the rest of the base, but he was getting pretty close. His left elbow was supporting itself on the desk while his head rested in that hand. The fingers of his right hand was taping aimlessly at the keyboard of his laptop. When Rodney heard footsteps closing into his little hideout his head slipped out of his hand and he had to fight the urge to hide under his desk.

"Rodney?" Carson's voice filled the room as the doctor came in looking even more cherry than usual. Right, staying away from the nuts. How was he supposed to do that when they came searching for him? Rodney felt a slight panic, but as soon he noticed what Carson was carrying it disappeared; a tray from the mess hall with a sandwich, some eggs and green jello. His mouth started watering right there.

"I heard you had yerself cooped up here so I brought you a light snack; can't work on an empty stomach." Carson said in that chipper annoying tone everyone around here had started using after Lucius arrived. Rodney groaned in frustration as his face adopted a desperate look. The wonderful smell of spiced eggs and cheese filled his nose. He was starving, but Carson usually didn't bring him food, this had to be a bribe of some sort. Carson came over and placed the tray in front of him next to the computer smiling proudly down at his work. Rodney leaned back and let his eyes flicker back and forth trying to figure out how to respond to this. Sure, people bringing him food was great, considering he had a high metabolism, but not when it was practically signed with come join us in the house of crazy.

"So Rodney, planning to stay up here all day are ye?" Carson tried looking stern, but the smile couldn't be washed of obviously.

"No, I just have a lot of work to do. You know Atlantis, if you want anything done right…" He let the words hang hoping the doctor would leave it at that. Of course this was Carson; he never left anything at that.

"Aye Rodney. If we want anything done right, you have to do it, but yer missing the fun." Carson looked like he was practically glowing with excitement.

"Fun?" Rodney looked around confused.

"Fun aye, you remember what fun is right?" Carson said with laughter in his voice as Rodney rolled his eyes before letting them return to the computer screen. Right, that's what he was doing. Avoiding the crazies by pretending to work. He could always try working some on the macro he was developing, but Carson wasn't giving up just yet. "This is about Lucius isn't it, yer still mad he's here" The wounded tone of Carson's words made Rodney turn back towards him and stare at him in disbelief. The Doctor was beginning to act like a love struck teen and to Rodney it was getting very creepy.

"Carson, the best thing he can offer us is candles and gourds. Gourds!?" Rodney gestured wildly with his arms to emphasize on the last word. Carson looked at him with and open mouth and wide eyes for a moment before his smile fell back in place.

"Yer jealous aren't you." His smile turned smug now. "Jealous everyone's paying more attention to him than to you, but yer needn't worry. Lucius is a kind man who gives everyone their due. "

"What? That's ridiculous." Rodney cried out loud before lowering his gaze to the table. Okay, so he might be jealous of one thing, but he'd never admit that. Carson's fascination with Lucius was gritting at his nerves; what was so cool about that guy anyways? He was annoying, arrogant and never shut up. Those words sounded strangely familiar, but Rodney brushed it off. "Maybe you should just leave me here then, and go play with your gourds." Rodney's voice was sulky and bitter, but he didn't care. Right now he just wanted Carson to leave so he could eat and continue avoiding the nut house.

His head shot back up as he noticed Carson placing his hand on his shoulder, when had the doctor moved to stand besides his chair anyway? He moved even closer to Rodney and leaned down so he could feel his breath on his face. The bright blue eyes of Carson Beckett looked like they were sparkling as the blue light from the computer reflected in them. Rodney felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden closeness. Warmth was spreading from Carson's hand and to Rodney's shoulder, who began feeling flustered. Carson smiled a warm caring smile before speaking softly in that heavy Scottish accent.

"If we ask, I'm sure Lucius would have heart to give you a gourd to." Rodney jumped up from his chair so and stared furiously at a now confused Carson.

"That's not the point!" Rodney nearly yelled. Both of them turned their heads towards the door as a loud 'hey' interrupted them. There was Lucius himself followed by Ronon. Lucius looked at them with that creepy smile Rodney was beginning to hate.

"Now now, arguing is bad for the friendship here." Even as the man was speaking the smile stayed in place. Carson looked almost in panic for a moment before rushing over to Lucius.

"I know, I'm sorry; it was my fault intruding in his personal lab time. I just wanted to convince him to come and get to know you better." Carson's words came quickly and desperately as he watched Lucius with pleading eyes. Lucius nodded making Carson look relived and Rodney rolled his eyes. This was beginning to get absolutely absurd.

"Your heart is in the right place, but I'll take it from here. How 'bout you go to help Elizabeth with the food." As Carson rushed of Lucius turned his focus to Rodney and tilted his head slightly. "Now how 'bout we talk a bit." Before Rodney could get a chance to flee Ronon came over and held him against the wall. Not long after all thoughts of food was forgotten as he begun realizing Carson had been right all along; Lucius was great.


	3. McKay & Mrs Miller – Double depression

**Hey. This one will be slightly short, but the rest will be longer again. Hope you enjoy it either way :) **

Rodney McKay was pacing back and forth in the small space of Carson's quarters. The tapping of his feet were beginning to give the doctor a headache. He watched Rodney from his chair in the corner while rubbing his temple with one hand silently praying the man would stop his ramblings soon.

"Why does he have to stay here? Walking around in his leather jacket like he's cooler than me. Everyone is laughing at his jokes and calling him Rod." He swung out his arms in a wild manner at the last word.

"Would yer rather be Rod?" Carson asked with a tired voice as he kept watching. Rodney actually quickened his pace now

"That's not the point. They think he's me, but he's not me. I'm me. There's only one McKay and he's right here. "

"And don't we all know it." Carson mumbled barley high enough for Rodney to hear who finally stood still for the first time since he had entered the room.

"What does that mean?" Rodney's eyes flickered while he was trying to figure out if he had just been insulted or not. You could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. Carson smiled at Rodney's antics. The man might be a genius, but sometimes he could be rather dim-witted.

"Well lad, it's quite simple actually." Carson stood up and walked over to Rodney who looked very unsure.

"It is?" The confused McKay questioned while staring at the doctor with wide eyes.

He watched Carson; unsure of how to act at the doctors amused expression. Rodney felt his stomach take a weird jump when Carson placed his hands on Rodney's shoulders. He did do that a lot lately; small touches and initiate closeness. For the life of him Rodney couldn't figure out why. He did enjoy having the man's attention and care, but it was beginning to feel like more than that. Rodney had to wonder what made them suddenly this much closer; almost as they shared some strange secret. The amusement radiating from the doctors face would usually have annoyed him. Today however he simply found it exhilarating to have someone's attention for another reason than the leather clad duplicate. Carson's eyes twinkled a little as he spoke with laughter in his voice.

"There might be two Rodney McKay's at the moment, but you are still most definitely unique."


	4. Phantoms – Silencing the wounded

On M1B121 a group from SGA were gathered outside a cave in a big quiet forest. After Shepard sat down besides Teyla, Carson refocused his attention back to Rodney, who were muttering angrily. The doctor paid little heed to the rant. Some words like 'annoying', 'incompetent' and 'dying' slipped through every now and then. It let Carson know when to nod or give a minor vocal sound, to make Rodney feel he was being heard. Not that being heard would in any way influence whether he would keep complaining, but to some extent it calmed the doctor; Some idle chatter with Rodney, while making sure the bandages were fastened properly. Still his mind would drift when he had no work on the side.

Checking the bandages took a moment, then when his hands stilled in his lap the guilt came back. Kagan was going to make it. It was very disturbing to Carson to consider the lieutenant could have died based on his actions under the influence from the wraith machine. In addition, Baraso kept popping into his mind. Carson was feeling far too guilty to think much, so he resigned to checking Rodney's bandages again, trying to keep himself occupied until transport arrived.

"Ouch!" Rodney's sudden outburst forced Carson's eyes to his face.

"Don't be a baby Rodney" Carson said with exhaustion coloured his voice.

"Hey, shot here!" Rodney exclaimed loudly, for so to continue his earlier ramblings. 'Anyhow, as I was saying...''

The doctor took a deep breath before he tuned out Rodney and looked over at Kagan; the man was sleeping soundly. He sure needed the rest after everything that had happened today, and he wasn't the only one. Ronon sat half inside the cave leaned against the rocky surface with closed eyes. Usually, he would be on watch, but Teyla and Sheppard were on it. They sat a little away from everyone else looking into the deep green forest paying no heed to the others.

Rodney looked up at Carson, finally realizing the doctor hadn't heard a word of what he said. Even though Rodney wasn't the most observant when it came to other people the worry that lined Carson's face was impossible to miss. Rodney had never been able to understand people who willingly joined the medical profession. Knowing all the diseases you might have or having to listen to people whine about their problem all day wasn't on his list of things to ever do. That didn't mean he didn't understand what Carson was going through now. Rodney was very dedicated to his field and failure always stung; like when he blew up a solar system or almost destroyed someone's universe.

To Carson, this was without a doubt a tremendous failure; nearly killing Kagan by dragging him out of the cave and through the woods in his condition. Rodney could only imagine the guilt the doctor was feeling. He probably also thought that if he hadn't been hallucinating he could have saved Baraso. None of what happened had been Carson's fault and although Rodney wished he could tell him that, he didn't know how. Words had never been his strong side, even now with the knowledge of how broken up about the ordeal his friend probably were. The flashes, of what Rodney could only assume was grief, kept making its appearance in the doctors face and Rodney felt himself becoming increasingly sad as well. A random idea crossed Rodney' mind. Comforting was not his greatest skill, but distraction might be do-able.

"Hey Carson, that fishing trip you've been whining about…" Rodney finally got Carson's attention as the man turned his head back with a slightly insulted expression, although the confusion quickly became more dominant. _Oh, _Rodney thought_, Whining might have been the wrong word._

"I mean after we come back to Atlantis, and I get better. Well, of course I'd have to get better, or I'll probably take two steps along the water and get some sort of infection. You did check for infection's right? Probably too early to tell.'' Rodney took a moments breath while waiting for the doctor to respond. However, the only response he got was a pair of raised eyebrows. The sudden though of alien bacteria struck Rodney. So he continued with a rushed and high-pitched voice.

''My wound won't get infected will it? Because if I go septic that would be bad. Oh my god, I'm going to go into septic shock aren't I?" Rodney was starting to sound increasingly frantic. Carson broke out of the shock that Rodney had actually offered going fishing with him, when he realized Rodney was working up a slight panic.

"Rodney! Yer not going into septic shock." Carson placed his hand on top of Rodney' in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture even though his voice sounded slightly frustrated. Sometimes when Rodney rambled like that Carson would feel the intense need to strangle the man just for a moment of silence. Speaking of which, it was awkwardly silent now.

He traced Rodney's gaze and followed it to their hands. Carson's hand was neatly placed in the same position Rodney' had, right before the doctor woke from his little coma after being held hostage by Michael. When Rodney looked back up their eyes meet and what he found in Carson's bright blue eyes told him they were thinking the same thing. Rodney felt his heartbeat begin to race; Carson had heard him. All the silly things he had said right before the doctor had woken up, that's why they had gotten closer lately. His face instantly flamed with embarrassment, but the doctor simply smiled warmly down at him.


End file.
